A wound on the surface of the eye caused by trauma or surgery can often be painful. Brushing of the eyelid against the eye can aggravate pain caused by the damage. The arts of applying a bandage between the eye and the eyelid, however, have generally not advanced to the point where such bandages can be routinely used.